my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Honey Hives
Introduction Honey Hives is the arrogant son of Bee Hives. His entire life he grew up with a hero for a father. This very fact made him popular in his hometown as his father The Iron Bee had gain a foothold of popularity there. Growing up everyone assumed that Honey was going to have the same quirk as his father and be a hero just like him. However when he was born he was born without the drills. At first everyone though they would appear later in life, but after a while it became apparent that they were not going to appear. Rumors began to spread that he may be quirkless like his brother, but soon another appeared and set Honey Hives climb to hero school a blaze, Colorless Flames. Appearance Honey stands two foot and five inches tall. He weights only eighty pounds. Unlike his father he is not completely Bee shape. He takes more after his mother and has a more human shape with a bee's abdominal hanging off his back. Honey has no stinger. He has two full length arms with hand for grabbing, but two smaller arms underneath. Despite looking like a hybrid between a man and a bee Honey has a cute look to him due to baby fat and rosy cheeks. Personality Honey is arrogant and looks down on other would be Heroes. He sees himself as the next Endeavor. Between All Might and Endeavor he likes All Might more, but Endeavor's powers and philosophy is closer to his own. He does not want to be the symbol of justice. He does not want to be a hero of justice like his father. He just wants to be famous and to make a lot of money. For him fame is everything. When it comes to Bee Hives Jr, Honey pities him. He was born without a quirk and as a result he was born, normal. he does not share in their family glorious Bee genes, nor does he gain any power of his own. For that very reason Honey is very overprotective of his brother. If someone messed with his brother he would come swooping in to save him. In the early days however it was usually the opposite way around. Now that his powers have activated in full Honey is finally the overprotective big brother he dreamed he was. Abilities Honey's quirk Colorless Flames gives him the ability to attack with fearsome flames, but due to the mutation of his body Honey can not gain much in muscle mass. As a result his training mainly focused on speed and control over his flames. He also trained his reflexes in order to dodge incoming attacks. Physical Traits Enhanced Speed Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Reflexes Combat Knife Training - Master Equipment Piano Wire - 100 yards Combat Knife Contact Poison - Paralysis version Antidote Kunai Jar of Honey Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Heroes in Training Category:Males Category:North Star Academy Student Category:Flying Quirk User Category:Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users